Kibou no Etoile
by Milky Etoile
Summary: AU with original plot mixed-ON HIATUS Sakura goes on her daily life as a normal junior high school student. But everything changes drastically one day! A new rival and an old friend. And a magical book? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

_**Star of Hope**_

**Summary:** An ordinary junior high school student, Sakura Avalon, goes on her daily life like every other normal fourteen-year old teenager does. Until, one day, everything changes drastically…After finding a mystical book, she immediately acquires a rival in the form of a young male brunette clad in green clothes. Along with that, her past decides to catch up with her when she meets a girl her age that looked exactly like her childhood best friend…Will things ever be the same again? Alternate-universe fic with original plot mixed in. Sakura x Syaoran? Who knows?  
-wink-

**A/N:** Wondering about the name I used for Sakura? You'll be seeing a few mix-ups here so you better get ready! Hehe…Oh, and watch out for some OOC-ness as I see that it can't be helped. And for clarifications (seeing as I can be so vague sometimes), please don't hesitate to ask in your reviews (which hopefully you would bother doing). And now, I shall say no more! The main characters are of at least 14 years of age. Explanations might be needed but…Now, I'll have to stop before I tip off something not meant to be... -wink-

**Disclaimer:** Characters and elements used in this story are not mine except for a couple of names and OC's. Now, just to let you know, I hate writing disclaimers…We all know we'd like to have them as our own, don't we? Hehe… Well, everything belongs to CLAMP anyway…-sigh-

* * *

"_In all things, it is better to hope than to despair."  
__-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

_

* * *

_

**Kibou no Étoile**

_By_

_Milky Étoile_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_**Yume ka?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Sakura, run! Go now and save yourself!" _Panick.

"_Iie! I won't go without you, okaasan!" _Worry.

"_No, you need to go now! Go through the back door, I'll try to distract them!"_ Circumstances.

"_But—" _Persistence.

"_No 'but's!" _A soft smile. _"Don't worry. I'm going to be fine." _Assurance.

"_Demo, okaasan…"_ At the verge of tears.

"_You'll be fine." _Embrace—a show of affection. _"We'll all be fine. We'll be seeing each other again one day. Even more, we'll see everyone else from home again. Don't you lose any hope! Everything will be fine. Dakara shinpai nai yo." _Reassurance.

"_You promise?" _A little finger raised.

"_I promise." _Sealed with another.

A small smile returned. _"Arigatou, okaasan. Be careful, okay?"_

"_Hai, hai. Anata mo." _A last show of affection of a mother—a kiss on the forehead. "_You've still got to fulfill your role, and don't you ever turn your back to it, okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. I get it! You're always going on about that." _A mock complaint.

A giggle in reply. _"Now be a good girl, okay?"_

A nod.

"_Remember that I'll always love you. You'll always be the one and only cherry blossom in here." _The hand of the younger placed on her mother's chest.

"_And I'll be in yours as well." _A finger pointed on the younger one's heart. _"Won't I?"_

A last cheerful smile. _"Hai! And I love you too, mother! I'll never ever forget what you said!"_

"_I'm glad to hear that. Take care of yourself."_ A last sad smile returned.

The last moment in each other's arms. _"Ittekimasu."_

Breaking apart. _"Itterasshai."_

_

* * *

_

"_Sayonara…"_

Bright orange flames engulf the small cottage at the bottom of the cliff from where she was far from.

"_Okaasan! Okaasan! OKAASAN! IIYAAAAA!"_

And everything went black.

* * *

Night time showed a clear dark blue sky.

The bright full moon shines above them. A slight breeze blows against their clothes. It was the most peculiar sight.

Cards were falling from the sky along with pink petals. Sakura petals.

A tower blocks half of the moon's view. It was the Tokyo Tower.

Something floated in front of her. A small bear-like animal…

…wait. An orange bear-like animal stuffed toy?

But something else caught her sight. A teen in green robes jumping from a building's rooftop. He had a sword clutched in his right hand.

She, herself was about to jump off the building she was on when—

THUD!

A young fourteen-year old brunette awoke with a start. Sitting right on the floor beside her bed.

'_A dream…?'_ She shook her head slightly. _'It's _that_ again…'_ Still silence ensued for a few seconds, accompanying the melancholic attitude of the room's occupant.

She shifted her emerald eyes to look at her alarm clock after rubbing the sleep off her green orbs. The clock showed:

6:15

Silence.

A blink.

Further silence.

Another blink.

"HOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Further notes:** What? Horrible, isn't it? Well, I just guess today's not one of my best days, that's all. I'd say this is a lot shorter than my usual standards (seeing that I'm usually detailed, contrary to what I said before). Well, I'm not exactly one who writes long prologues here! If you're confused by my language shifting, I made my very own translation notes for my story that can currently be found after these further notes. Please correct me if I've got some of them wrong, 'kay? Now, if you've got any questions, complaints, compliments (if possible), don't hesitate to leave them in your review, which I hope you'd bother even doing. Constructive criticism helps a lot m'dears! Flames are used for cooking crab omelets! Hehe…Now I'm hungry! -drools- Crab omelets…

**Translation notes:**

_Iie-_No

_Okaasan-_Mother, mom, etc…(you get it, right?)

_Demo-_But

_Dakara shinpai nai yo-_So you shouldn't worry, that's why you don't need to worry (something of the sort -.-;;)

_Anata mo-_You too

_Ittekimasu-_I'll be going (Not the literal meaning but it's something said when you're leaving your home/house)

_Itterasshai-_Take care (Somewhat like the answer to, '_itterasshai,'_ the one left at home says that o.O)

_Sayonara-_Goodbye/Farewell (More on saying goodbye for going off for a long time or going somewhere far away which would entail a long time -.-;;)

_Hoe-_exclamation by our famed Card Mistress! You should know that by now…

* * *

_Source/s of inspiration (songs listened to while in the making):  
"Sepia no Hi" by Kaitana Naomi  
"I Love You, Goodbye" by Nina (this revision by the local artist aforementioned)  
"Michishirube" by Miyamoto Shunichi  
"Watashi no Taiyou" by KOKIA  
"Kimi no Yume" by Shimokawa Mikuni_

* * *

**_Prologue finished on September 9, 2005 and posted on September 10, 2005._**

_Milky Étoile signing out! Mata ne! ;)_


	2. Chapitre Un

_**Star of Hope**_

**A/N:** I know. I'm horrible. There's no excuse for not updating for more than a year! –starts cultivating mushrooms in a corner- Nobody likes me now…-sniff- :( Well, anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't really expecting that much…Hehe…Now, as you read on, you might not see…okay, you won't _see _any relation yet to the prologue but things will be revealed in due time…well, I'm not staying here for long so, please read on! Hope you like it! ;) And please refer to the prologue for the full summary.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and elements used in this story are not mine except for a couple of names and OC's. They belong to CLAMP…I just wish I could screw disclaimers. Don't you?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback

* * *

_

"_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."  
-__William Jennings Bryan-

* * *

_

**Kibou no Étoile**

_By_

_Milky Étoile

* * *

_

**Chapitre Un**

**_The Eventful Commencement

* * *

_**

Supposedly, days are to begin with birds chirping as they fly through the sky while the sun rises. Along with that, a small breeze should be going through houses, trees, people, and everything else while the morning commences. Let's not forget that when at the crack of dawn, it should be peaceful and quiet.

But then again, who's to expect that when—

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!"

—we're supposed to be in a not-so-serious situation? Ah well. At least we tried to be in a quiet one.

BANG!

Or not. Well, it's best we go on.

Crashes and bangs were heard from a certain room as its occupant continued to run back and forth, trying to gather up her things which she had left in different places in her room the previous day. She had only done her summer work yesterday, cramming till midnight. Which resulted to lack of sleep. Or rather, sleeping in the next day.

"First day of school and I'm late for my duties! Mou! The next time I see Miruki I'm going to make sure she pays for dragging me for a long vacation!"

The green-eyed teen grabbed her bag and made a dash out of her room and the stairs. She quickly made her way to the dining room to eat a short meal. As she entered the room, she was met by the familiar sight of a long-haired blonde teen three years older than her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" the blonde greeted cheerfully, laying a plate of pancakes on a placemat on the dinning table beside the counter.

"Ohayou, Yukie-neesan!" Sakura smiled back at the blue-eyed teen she had learned to treat as someone akin to an older sister. She then put her bag down the counter and sat in front of the plate of the pancakes. Yukie took off the white apron she was wearing after pouring orange juice in their glasses and sat across the younger girl.

"Wow! These pancakes look great! Arigatou 'neesan!" Sakura took the fork laid on the plate and said, "Itadakimasu!" before eating her breakfast. The blonde followed the suite and started eating as well.

They both ate silently for a few moments before Sakura's face seemed to turn blue, choking after eating so fast. Yukie then handed her the glass of orange juice and Sakura gulped it down to the last drop. Sighing in relief, Sakura put down the glass on the table and glanced momentarily at the empty seat at the end of the table. She turned to the blonde, whom she found eating the last of _her_ pancakes.

"Hey! Just because I stopped eating, doesn't mean you can eat my food!" she spat a bit angrily at Yukie, giving her a glare as well. The older only shrugged and swallowed the food in her mouth. Sakura could only sigh in defeat as the blonde put down her fork, giving her a nonchalant glance before taking her plate and glass to the sink along with Sakura's.

"By the way, where's Koyuki-san? Has she left already?" the emerald-eyed teen asked suddenly. Haneku raised an eyebrow as she washed the dishes in the sink.

"Okaasan's gone to the University for an early meeting with some other archeologists. It's written there on the white board," she said gesturing to the board hung on side of the wall of the dining room. "Don't you know how to read?" she added with a smirk.

"Mou! I get your point already!" Sakura huffed with a pout on her face and placed her hands on her hips. "You always tease me like that 'neesan!"

"I can't help it if I think you look cute when you pout!" Sakura stuck out her tongue at Yukie at her statement. The latter couldn't help but laugh at her younger 'sibling's' antics. "Now, weren't you just grumbling earlier about being late for your duties?" she asked.

"Hoe! I'm going to be late!" Sakura grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room.

"Oi, Sakura, matte!" Haneku called after her as Sakura started pulling on her skates. The blonde reached for her own bag after throwing the towel she was holding aside. Sakura looked up to her after having put on her roller blades. The blonde put on her own shoes and opened the door for both of them, not even bothering to look at the brown haired teen's bemused expression.

"We've got an early soccer practice today if that's what you're wondering," she stated simply, answering Sakura's unasked question after closing the door behind them and pulled the chain off her bicycle. "Besides, I've also got to meet Yukito-kun to give back the English book I borrowed from him yesterday," she added, smirking at the thought of her 'sister's' gleeful look at the mention of her long time crush.

"Eh?! Hontou? You're meeting up with Yukito-san?" A hopeful look was in Sakura's green eyes as she looked up to Haneku who only sighed, shaking her head as well.

"Hai, hai. I'm meeting up with him." Sakura barely concealed her squeal as she made a spin in delight before following Yukie.

Tsukishiro Yukito had been Yukie's best friend and classmate ever since they both came to junior high years ago. They didn't show any special feelings for each other though except for occasional brotherly/sisterly behavior towards each other. Both of them were famous at school, having good looks, being top in class and best in sports. They even had fan girls/guys who would goggle at them every time they pass the hallways. Although their looks would be followed by glares as they hated the sight of them together. The girls would argue with the boys, insulting either Yukie or Yukito, trying to prove that the other didn't deserve to be with the other for all their envy. They didn't like the idea of having someone to rival them along with the entire population of both genders.

'_Now that I think of it, do I even stand a chance?'_ Sakura asked herself, casting a short nervous glance at the older teen that was riding on her bicycle alongside her. Her thoughts were interrupted though by the sight of the aforementioned silver-haired young man who was waving at them with a smile. _'It's Yukito-san! Yatta!'_ Sakura yelped inwardly.

"Yo, Yukito-kun!" Yukie stopped in front of the bend and handed a thick book to her classmate. "Thanks again for lending it to me by the way. I seemed to have misplaced mine somewhere in the basement…"

"No problem at all Yukie!" Yukito put the book away in his bag and turned to the green-eyed teen. "Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" he greeted cheerfully, smiling.

"O-ohayou, Yukito-san!" she stuttered, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Today's weather seems fine, doesn't it?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Aa, perfect for an early soccer practice, ne Yuki-chan?"

"Hn," Yukie answered nonchalantly, starting off the road again, not bothering to look back at them and trying not to laugh at the same time. The other two looked at each other before shrugging and following her.

'_Yukito-san's so nice! He gets more handsome every time I see him!'_ Sakura went on thinking with a dazed and blushed look on her face which made Yukito turn to her.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu ka? You look like you might have a fever," he said with worry etched on his features.

"A-ano…Iie!" Sakura shook her head furiously. "I'm not sick, don't worry…Thanks for…um…worrying though," she continued in a low voice with her head bowed. Yukito, having heard what she said, smiled once more.

"That's good then."

Sakura's head perked up at the statement. Looking back up at Yukito, she saw her still with that soft smile still plastered on his face as he rode his bicycle (eek, darn song title…). This made her blush again as they followed Yukie, who was now smiling too, in silence.

The blonde spared a glance at the emerald-eyed girl that was now following beside her with a wistful smile on her face. A small frown replaced the smile Yukie had and turned away as she saw the younger teen's green orbs. They had a small glint of sadness in them. The blue-eyed blonde remembered having seen only sadness and pain in those very same eyes years ago.

Yukie's mother, Shimizu Koyuki, had found the emerald-eyed girl three years ago, wandering alone in Penguin Park one rainy night. When the young girl had said she had nowhere to go to, Koyuki had gladly brought her to her home and introduced Sakura to her only daughter. Ever since, both had treated her like she were part of her family. Still, they didn't know why the brown haired girl had been alone, looking helpless that night. When asked, she would only try to change the topic or excuse herself which had made them stop trying to pursue the topic further, seeing as she didn't wish to talk about it. They had only hoped she would tell them when the time was right.

And until now, she still hadn't. And still, her eyes had the sign of the gloominess they had before.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later then, Sakura-chan." The voice of her classmate jerked Yukie back to reality. She didn't realize that they were nearing Tomoeda Junior High (made this up…). She also didn't notice that the other two had reverted back to talking about trivial things while she had been thinking.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then, Yukito-san, Yukie-neesan!"

"Hn. And remember, you've got your chores to do later!" The blonde looked at her pointedly. Sakura only stuck out her tongue at that. Then she blushed, remembering that her crush was still with them. She only smiled embarrassingly at Yukito, who seemed to have found his classmate's glare and the younger teen's gesture quite amusing.

The brunette reluctantly stopped by the school's gate and waved after them. She was surprised though when Yukito called her name and a candy was thrown at her as she turned her head. When she looked back, she saw him waving back at him, still with a smile. She watched Yukito and Yukie go until they were out of sight.

* * *

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" This snapped the brunette out of her reverie.

"Ah, ohayou Miruki-chan!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she placed the vase of flowers on its stand, humming a cheerful melody. (Apparently, she had forgotten what she swore to herself earlier in the morning.)

This sight of her friend in that state made Miruki furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Then, in what seemed like a flash, realization struck her.

"Hm…Cheerful attitude, ignorance of surroundings, humming to self…All check! You met _him_, didn't' you?"

"Hai! And he was just soooo nice!" A dreamy look crept its way to Sakura's features. Her black-haired friend could only sigh exasperatedly, shaking her head as she turned to greet their other classmates.

"Ohayou, Miruki-chan, Sakura-chan!" One of the three girls that approached them.

Both Miruki and Sakura returned the greeting. After that, the others joined them and engaged in a random conversation, waiting for the bell to signal the start of their classes.

* * *

Classes went on normally. Almost boring, as a matter of fact. They only had to submit their homework and projects and were oriented on this school year's subjects and the area they were to cover.

Only Gym class requested them to do something other than sitting like ducks and listening to the teacher. Ms. Yamanaka, their sensei for the subject, had asked them to run laps around the school, making them all tired after that.

Only Sakura was able to complete the five long laps Yamanaka-sensei had asked them to do. Of course, everyone had expected that. She was always the top of the class when it came to physical activities. Some of the sports-related clubs even attempt to have her join them but the brunette preferred to stay in her Cheerleading Club.

And so, after all that, the bell signaled the end of their classes for the day. Students hurried out of their rooms, talking animatedly with each other. Some stayed behind for their respective club practices.

And of course, those club practices included the cheerleaders. Sakura had already made her way to their training area. Her friends, Miruki, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika had all decided to stay by the sidelines to wait for her.

And so, their usual routine went on. And as Sakura twirled her baton, she kept on thinking about the dream she'd been having…

The falling cards in the middle of the night with a full moon…

…along with that small orange bear-like animal…er…stuffed toy?

And what she couldn't take away from her mind was that robed boy. He was holding a sword in his right hand and seemed like he was adept at using it.

It was weird. Sakura knew she'd never been able to meet this guy but she felt like she knew him at the same time.

Of course she shouldn't be thinking of that at the moment, seeing as she was still twirling her baton. A sound of a whistle buzzed in her ear, signaling the throwing of the object she was holding. She kept her eyes on her baton, looking dazed as she wondered. And soon, the baton was coming down and…

"…"

Sakura froze on the spot and sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Itte!"

All of the others stopped in their sequence to look at the brunette that was holding her aching head, having just been hit with her own baton which was now lying on the ground in front of her.

Their instructor, their Gym teacher Ms. Yamanaka, only sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Even Sakura's friends had beads of sweat and stood stock-still at the girl's antics. Only one thing was in their minds…

'_Not again…'

* * *

_

After all that, nothing much passed. Sakura and the others walked home together after going into a small shop that sold some candy. After some time, they all had to go their separate ways.

As Sakura made her way home, she couldn't help but think of all those dreams that had been bothering her. The first part of her dream was always what had happened to her before. She didn't think of that further but the other part of her dream was always with the night of a full moon. The same scene would play in her mind: the same falling cards, the same stuffed toy (o.O) and the same robed boy. She really didn't know what to make of it. It was all very weird to her. But also _vaguely_ familiar.

Due to her thinking, she nearly missed their house. She slung her baton case and roller blades behind her as she went up the steps (yes, it's the same house she lives in). She brought out her keys and opened the wooden door.

"Tadaima!" she called. She looked around and noticed that no one else was home yet. She took off her school shoes and made her way to her room to change her clothes.

After putting on a plain hooded white shirt and a green pair of shorts, she went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. As she was about to add in the chopped mushrooms for the spaghetti sauce, she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She paused to look around and out of the window…

…but there was no one else in the house nor was there any other living creature outside, unless she counted that creepy-looking black cat that was walking towards a corner of the street.

'_There c-couldn't be g-ghosts around here…could there?'_ Sakura thought fearfully. But before she was able to let herself wallow in her fears, the whistling kettle brought her out of her stupor.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, hurriedly dropping the mushrooms and stirring the sauce. After fifteen minutes, she finished cooking and ate by herself, trying not to think about the fact that she was alone in the house.

"Ghosts couldn't _possibly_ exist, could they?" Her fear of ghosts didn't seem to ever want to leave her…she didn't even know _why_ she had been afraid of those scary things ever since…ever since she could remember! Maybe it had something to do with that dark-haired male that kept flashing in her head whenever 'ghosts' and 'monsters' were mentioned. She didn't really know for sure…

…in fact, she was never really sure of _anything_ of her past. Except for her first name. That's why she had adopted 'Shimizu' as her last name, though she wasn't the one who decided that. It was Koyuki-san.

That made her remember that she hadn't exactly told her and Yukie about her _not_ remembering much of her past. Well, they actually only asked once where she had come from and at that time…well, Sakura couldn't really recall whatever she might have said to them on the next day. If she _had_ said anything. She assumed that they never got anything out of her since she wasn't back to whatever place she used to be in.

Well, she never wanted to remember anything. She was happy enough to be with her new family, friends and memories. Whatever had happened to her before must have made her experience much pain and, so, as frequent as the recollections that she had were, she always pushed them to the back of her mind. And besides, it didn't only bring her mental and psychological pain; it also gave her physical pain as her head would always throb so hard whenever she tried to think more into those memories…

…and, so, she never regained her memories. That's why there was always a nagging feeling of loss in her. It was almost as if—

THUD!

Sakura's head turned to the source of the sound…

…it came from upstairs. In a room. In _her_ _own_ room. She immediately grabbed whatever long object was near as she stood. Slowly and fearfully, she went up the staircase, clutching her baton in her hands tightly.

'_It's just something that fell…it's nothing to worry about…don't be afraid…'_ She repeated those thoughts in her head, trying to reassure herself in vain. And because of that, she failed to realize that she was already opening the door to her room…

"Yo!"

Sakura blinked. After a moment, she let the…_creature's_ features sink in to her brain…

Bear-like ears. Black beady eyes. Sparkly, white teeth revealed in its large grin. A small (and cute?) stature. _Skin_ with an orange tinge.

And _it_ was _floating four feet above the floor._ That was perfectly normal, wasn't it?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She suddenly felt like fainting on the spot. Really.

And, indeed, she fainted, falling into her own room and onto the small bear-like _thing._

"Ow!" Its voice was muffled as it spoke, apparently, to no one, as Sakura didn't seem like she was going to wake up soon. "Oh, man…this is too troublesome…"

* * *

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**Further notes:** Yes, everything might seem mixed up. And too detailed. Or not. I don't know! And I had to lighten the burden with the confusions as to how come Sakura's real family's not there. By the way, I'm presuming the junior high department's apart from the senior high. I'm not used to that kind of schooling you see…Usually, here, after grade 6, you go to high school…Ah well. Ehm…Anyway, you'll just see Remember to review please! Merci beaucoup! Au revoir! ;)

**Translation notes:**

_Ohayou-_Good morning

'_neesan, oneesan-_Big sister, older sister (something of the sort…get it?)

_Arigatou-_Thank you

_Itadakimasu-_Thanks for the meal; Let's eat (or something of the sort. This is what's said before eating)

_Matte-_wait

_Hontou?-_Really? Is it true?

_Daijoubu ka?-_Are you all right? Are you sick? (just asking for the well-being of someone)

_Ano…-_Um…(just stuttering or something of the sort -.-;;)

_Iie-_No

_Sensei_-Teacher, superior or something…(you should know this by now!)

_**Currently inspired by:**_

_YUI _songs and _"Taiyou no Uta"_, a movie starring YUI and that guy whose name I keep on forgetting. Gah! What? I like her songs! She's a great singer, don't you think:D

* * *

_Well, really, sorry for not updating for more than a year. I honestly think that I stink. I'm horrible. Terrible. Awful. Whatever. What the heck is wrong with me again? Gah…screw it! D:_

_By the way, if anyone is wondering why the OC's in Fujitaka & Touya's place, you'll find out soon, I think. Just wait—as much as you might've waited too long already. Bah! Anywho, I'll have to go then. A very belated happy new year to all and I hope you'll all have great lives for these coming months! Take care then!_

**_This chapter was done on January 4, 2007 and posted on January 5, 2007._**

**_Review, please! Thank you and see you in the next chapter!_**

Milky signing out! ;)


End file.
